


Honey and Sulpher

by AngeloftheOdd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloftheOdd/pseuds/AngeloftheOdd
Summary: One shot. Originally written in 2011.
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)
Kudos: 5





	Honey and Sulpher

Honey and Sulphur

By Angelofthe Odd

_Torture garden rules of thumb apply_

_To sacred flesh and the naked eye_

_Golgothic this erotica_

_Stinking of honey and worse, sulphur_

_-Honey and Sulphur, Cradle of Filth_

So this was temptation in all its treacherous glory. Castiel was familiar with the word; the taste and shape of its function and its purpose in the grand scheme of things. Angels were supposed to be above it. They were not created to be anything other than divine wrath. A flaming sword of truth and righteousness. Angels were not designed to allow themselves to end up in situations such as these. Back against the wall, trapped in a corner, facing impossible choices. This was the road that free will had lead him down. The irony of it all was not lost on him.

The King of Hell's words were venomous, seductive, insidious. Mixed in with Crowley's charm and logical business approach it was a recipe for disaster. It became apparent to Castiel how mere mortals were little match for them. The slippery son of a bitch also tended to make a valid point. Feeding back to Castiel what had already been going through the angel's own mind in the weeks prior.

Of course the demon demanded a kiss to seal their deal. It probably wasn't necessary but maybe there was some dark magic to it that made sure Crowley couldn't weasel out on his end of the bargain. Some notion of trust. Considering the price some of the higher ranking members of Hell had asked of people, Cas considered himself lucky. He had already resigned himself to the possibility of this outcome, although, it did not sit well with him.

"If it is really necissary," he said. "Just don't do anything...disgusting."

"Oh, I'll be gentle, luv," Crowley replied.

It wasn't at all what Cas had been anticipating. He'd seen the demon at work before and his kiss had been claiming, intrusive, violent. His lips were warm and soft against his own. Feather-light and almost chaste. Crowley's tongue brushed slowly across the angel's grim frown, probing and testing until Cas relented and permitted him entrance. The demon breathed softly into his mouth, flooding him with a musky and heady taste as the kiss deepened. Cas shivered as an unfamiliar heat washed over him from head to toe. Hot molten lava pooling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled away, wide-eyed.

"What did you do to me?" he growled.

The demon's gaze traveled downwards to the prominent bulge in the angel's trousers.

"Clearly, nothing you didn't enjoy," he said.

"This was not part of our deal," Cas replied.

Crowley's grin widened as he regarded the angel.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" he said. "I suppose I should have expected as much. Really, angel, all that time mooning over the Winchesters and you received nothing in return? Not even a good night kiss?"

"My motivations are not fueled by lust."

"Of course they aren't. Just like this arrangement has nothing at all to do with self-preservation or revenge."

"I seem to recall you came to me," Cas said.

"Indeed I did," Crowley replied. "Bigger picture situation and all that."

Castiel was ready to flee. Crowley could already see the angel's wings unfolding behind him. Veiled in shadow but pulsating with a raw energetic thrum. Blue eyes sparked with an icy resolve that promised all the power of the storm. Crowley could almost hear the thunder and smell the rain. He could almost see the flashes of forked lightning ripping across the sky. The representatives of Heaven and Hell could hide their forms enough to fool humans but they couldn't hide it from each other. Not for long. The demon let the initial rush of air from unfurled wings brush across his face before reaching out his hand to stop him.

"Don't go," he said. "I can make you feel so good, angel. Just give me the chance."

Cas recoiled, glaring at the thing that dared to touch him with such familiarity. He hadn't noticed before but Crowley's eyes weren't the red of a cross road demon's; they flickered golden and reptilian in the dim light. He found himself wondering if this had always been so or if this was some change brought about by acquiring the position of King of Hell. The aura around the demon was constantly in flux; blackish purple smoke coiling in snaky tendrils. Castiel became aware that the demon was stroking his cheek and he turned to rebuke the caress and instead found himself locking gazes with him.

"Look at me, Castiel," Crowley purred. "Yes, yes, I know. This is me. It's what I've always been. I can't lie to you and you can't lie to me. We both know what the other truly is."

"Then you should know I want nothing to do with your vulgar attempts at seducing me."

"I think we've already crossed that barrier, darling."

"You're an abomination," said Cas, nearly spitting the words out.

"And you're a tight-assed virgin in self-denial, what is your point?"

"Do not underestimate me, Crowley. I will end you."

"Oh you do get me all hot and bothered when you talk like that."

Despite the coy remark, Crowley contemplated being the one to tactfully back away from the situation. Castiel's wings were spread wide, nearly stretching from one end of the room to the other. All the magnitude of Heaven could not be contained fully in a mortal body and through the demon's eyes the effect was truly terrifying...and hauntingly beautiful. The angel was more fierce and dangerous than anything he had ever encountered and Crowley was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Every instinct told him to get the hell away and fast but the angel had him by the wrist in a vice like grip.

The thick stench of sulphur in the air threatened to choke Cas' senses. It permeated the whole room and seemed to fill his lungs to the point of bursting. The scent of the demon himself however was rich and dark, sweet and intoxicating like an opiate and the angel found himself wanting to drown in it. It was sex and sin, silk and honey. Crowley's eyes shone like beacons in the darkness, threatening to lead him down an unfamiliar path. God help him, he wanted to follow. With the simplest effort he pinned Crowley to the wall, shooting him a look that stated wriggling away from this was not an option.

"You wish to claim my innocence?" Cas growled.

"No. Really, dear, how much do you honestly think is left at any rate?"

"Then you desire to make me fall?"

"We both know that choice lays with you," Crowley replied.

"Then Why?"

"Because I want to. And so do you."

It was the most honest answer Cas knew he was going to get. He eased his hold on his captive who promptly pulled him forward by the tie. Their hips met in a delicious grind as their mouths fought for dominance in another kiss. Cas arched at the contact, sharp jolts of pleasure coursing through him. It wasn't just the friction, the weakness of the flesh that threatened to break his control. The sheer vital essence of Crowley was enveloping him like a fog of pure unrestrained lust. The demon's hands slithered down to massage his inner thigh before coming to rest on his painfully aware sex.

Witnessing the little shudders and gasps from the angel was the most erotic experience Crowley had ever known. Seeing Castiel give himself over to passion filled him with a sense of power but it was the way the angel's wings wrapped themselves around him that banished all coherent thought from his mind. They were both naked now. Physically, skin to skin, but also vulnerably obvious to each other. Words, threats, actions, emotions couldn't convey what their auras already revealed.

There were so many things Crowley wanted to say to Castiel. Not to be afraid. To just try to understand his point of view. The world really wasn't made up of black or white. That boundaries were always self-imposed. That the lines created by others should be crossed hard and often. Laying claim to Cas' virtue wasn't something within his power and one single act of sex wasn't going to tarnish it. Why would he want to, when this delirious embrace was the closest to Paradise he was ever going to achieve.

Castiel could almost fathom the appeal of falling. Not just giving in to carnal desires like his brothers Balthazar and Gabriel had done so many times, as he himself was doing now, but truly falling away from the light. To be unfettered and free of any doubt or shame. As the demon stroked them both with talented fingers, he wondered how anything that felt this right could possibly be all that wrong. Maybe that was where the true snare of temptation lay. Crowley's motions were not the slightest bit aggressive which alarmed him even more. They were intimate and knowing. The demon approached sex in the same manner he approached business; touching all the right places, exposing every weakness and giving the other party exactly what they needed.

Just to keep some shred of dignity and control, Castiel placed his hand over Crowley's, mimicking his movements. He was rewarded with a low moan and the demon resting his head on his shoulder. Urging him on with ardent kisses trailed up and down his exposed throat. With little protest, he lowered Crowley to the ground. The demon regarded him with hooded eyes and a wicked smirk but every nuance stated that he would happily submit to the angel this round.

Crowley drew him into a tight embrace, their limbs entwining. He wanted the angel to enter him but they had no preparation and already he could tell Castiel was close to the breaking point. Instead, he contented himself by continuing his earlier ministrations, reveling in the way his partner eagerly thrust back. Bodies flush and slick with sweat, they moved in time. Crowley was barely aware of his own mounting orgasm, hypnotized by the warmth and light that radiated off the gorgeous creature above him.

Castiel was utterly lost. He wasn't sure who he hated more; the demon lewdly squirming beneath him; Dean for being such a fool that he now had to protect him at all costs; Raphael for his unwavering claim to the throne of Heaven; God for abandoning them all in the first place; or himself for savouring every moment on this journey that sent him spiraling further and further from grace. Then Crowley's lips were on his own again and nothing else mattered anymore. Falling into bliss as the demon brought them both to climax.

The air of the room crackled with the discharge of their spent energy, sparks quivering along the edges of Castiel's wings. Crowley sprawled under their shade, looked contentedly smug. Reaching up he ran his fingers through the damp mop of the angel's hair. The look he received could have frozen fire.

"Don't think for a minute that this changes anything," Castiel said. "I still expect you to honour our agreement."

"My, who said romance is dead," Crowley replied.

But the angel was already gone.


End file.
